The present invention relates to a parking lock arrangement having a parking lock mechanism, which can be moved between a parking lock position and a release position, having an operating device which is supported so that it can rotate about a first axis and which is designed, through rotation, to operate the parking lock mechanism, and having a coupling device which couples the operating device to an actuating mechanism.
DE 20 2008 001 760 U1 (corresponding to US 2009/193931 A1) discloses a comparable parking lock arrangement of this type.
Parking lock arrangements serve to prevent motor vehicles moving and are used, in particular, in motor vehicles having automated drive trains, for example with torque-converter transmissions, dual-clutch transmissions etc.
The parking lock mechanism may comprise a parking lock ratchet, for example, which is rigidly connected to a gearbox output shaft, and a parking lock pawl, which in the parking lock position engages in a toothing of the parking lock ratchet wheel in order thereby to immobilize the vehicle on the output side.
The operating device may be embodied as a wheel or a shaft, on which a cam is provided, which serves to press the parking lock mechanism from a release position into a parking lock position.
As is disclosed in DE 20 2008 001 760 U1, the cam here may be supported on the operating shaft so that it can rotate to a limited extent, the cam being connected to the operating shaft by way of a spring.
This makes it possible to operate the parking lock mechanism also starting from a relative position in which, for example, a projection of a parking lock pawl is aligned with a tooth of a parking lock ratchet wheel.
An actuator or a manual parking lock shift mechanism may be provided for rotating the operating shaft in DE 20 2008 001 760.